Jungkook (Jeon Jungkook)
Jeon Jungkook wurde am 01. September 1997 in Busan (Südkorea) geboren und hat einen älteren Bruder, namens Jeon Jeong Hyeon. Jeon Jungkook ist Sänger, Tänzer, Songwriter und Musikproduzent. Außerdem ist er für seine Fähigkeiten als Sänger, Tänzer und Rapper (Sub-Rapper) bekannt. Jeon Jungkook kennt man unter dem Künstlernamen Jungkook. Seit 2013 ist er ein Mitglied der Boyband BTS (Bangtan Boys) und steht bei Big Hit Entertainment unter Vertrag. Jungkook ist der Jüngste (Maknae) der Band BTS und ihr Center. Als er mit BTS 2013 debütierte war Jeon Jungkook gerade einmal 15 Jahre alt. Er besuchte die Seoul Performing Art High School. Als Jungkook den Song „Heartbreaker“ von G-Dragon im Fernsehen gesehen hat, wollte er Sänger werden. Jungkook nahm an der Talentshow "Superstar K's" in der dritten Staffel teil. Leider schied er aus der Talentshow aus, aber viele Agenturen wollten ihn unter Vertrag nehmen. Jeon Jungkook unterschrieb bei Big Hit Entertainment. Als er in der 8. Klasse war wurde Jungkook ein Teil von BTS. Vor dem Debüt mit BTS trainierte er 2012 bei Movement Lifestyle in Los Angeles, um seine Tanzkünste zu verbessern. Außerdem erschien er im Juni 2012 in dem Musikvideo "I'm Da One" (Jo Kwons). Jeon Jungkook war ein Backup-Dancer für die Band Glam, die sich mittlerweile bereits aufgelöst hat. 2017 absolvierte er die Hochschule für darstellende Kunst in Seoul. Jungkook ist bei einigen BTS-Songs auch der Hautproduzent, zum Beispiel bei den Songs: "Love is Not Over" und "Magic Shop". Außerdem veröffentlicht er auch Solo-Tracks, wie zum Beispiel „Begin“ aus dem BTS Album Wings, zu dem es auch ein Musikvideo mit Jungkook allein gibt oder „Euphoria“ aus dem BTS Album Love Yourself: Answer. Jungkook hat auch ein paar Solo-Aktivitäten ohne seine Bandmitglieder von BTS. Im September 2015 nahm er an der Kampagne "One Dream, One Korea" teil. Mehrere koreanische Künstler erinnerten mit dieser Kampagne an den Koreakrieg. Er hat außerdem verschiedene Coversongs von Künstlern wie Justin Bieber, Adam Levine, Tori Kelly, Troye Sivan, David Guetta, Zion.T, Roy Kim und Lee Hi veröffentlicht. Im Jahr 2016 wirkte Jungkook auch bei „Flower Crew“ und „Celebrity Bromance“ mit. Er nahm 2016 auch an der Musikshow King of Masked Singer unter dem Namen „Fencing Man“ in Südkorea teil. Im Dezember 2016 trat Jungkook außerdem auf dem KBS Song Festival auf. Er sang hier den Song "I'm a Butterfly" mit anderen K-Pop Idols zusammen, diese bildeten zusammen die "K-Pop 97 Line". 2018 lud der koreanische Musiksender Mnet Jungkook als Ehrendirektor für die Comeback-Show von BTS ein, um die Veröffentlichung des Albums Love Yourself: Tear zu feiern. In einer Solo-Live-Übertragung im Oktober 2018 über den koreanischen Streaming-Service V Live brach Jungkook mit über 3,7 Millionen Zuschauern weltweit den Rekord der meisten Echtzeit-Zuschauer in der Geschichte des Standorts. Jungkook gewann 2019 den MTV Millennial Awards für Global Instagramer. Außerdem kann man Jungkooks Solo-Song Euphoria in der letzten Folge der ersten Staffel der gleichnamigen Serie Euphoria aus den USA hören. Die Serie wurde von dem Sender HBO in den USA im Jahr 2019 erstmals ausgestrahlt. Unterschrift von Jungkook: thumb|left Fakten über Jungkook: *Sein Lieblingswetter ist sonnig mit einer kühlen Brise. *Schule: Seoul School of Performing Arts *Global Cyber University *Jungkook begann mit dem Gitarrespielen als er Justin Bieber sah. Er spielt auch Schlagzeug und Klavier. *In der Schule mochte er nur die Fächer Sport, Kunst und den Musikunterricht. (Er mochte die Schule nicht besonders.) *Jungkook spricht Koreanisch, Englisch und Japanisch *Sein Lieblingsessen ist alles aus Mehl, z. B. Pizza, Brot, usw. *Jungkook kann viel essen. *Jungkooks Lieblingszahl ist die 1 *Er war beim Casting sehr schüchtern, deswegen hätte Jungkook fast nicht debütieren können. *Sein Vorbild ist G-Dragon (BIGBANG). *Jungkook ging zu Big Hit Entertainment wegen RM. *In V Live versprach er den ARMYs, dass er ab diesem Tag, dem 28. November 2016, bis zum nächsten Jahr Englisch lernen wird. Jungkook hielt sein Versprechen, denn sein Englisch hat sich verbessert. *Jungkook erwähnte während einem Fanmeeting, dass er eine Freundin vorziehen würde, die älter ist als er (eine Noona ). *Jungkooks idealer Typ von einem Mädchen wäre, wenn sie nett ist, smart ist, gut kochen kann, eine gute Frau wäre, kleiner als er ist (aber nicht zu klein) und wenn sie schöne Beine hat. Außerdem wünscht er sich, dass sie in liebt und er würde es schön finden wenn sie singen kann. *Jungkook beherrscht Taekwondo *Er absolvierte ein Tanztraining in der USA. *Wenn Jungkook nervös ist, dann berührt er oft seine Haare. *Er mag Bowling und spielt gerne Overwatch. *Seine Lieblingsfarbe ist schwarz *Jungkook hat die Angewohnheit seine Zunge an die Innenseite seiner Wangen zu drücken. *Vor BTS war Jungkook Handballspieler. *Jungkook sagte, dass er lieber sterben würde, als ohne eine Leidenschaft zu leben *Er ist ein großer Fan von IU und beschrieb sie als seinen idealen Typ. *Er mag es nicht, als Oppa bezeichnet zu werden, besonders wenn die Fans älter als er zu sein scheinen. *Jungkook nennt Jimin gerne Jimin ssi. *Manchmal stottert Jungkook ein kleines bisschen. *Jungkook hat die Angewohnheit sehr nah an die Kamera ranzugehen und sie manchmal auch zu küssen. *Er besitzt ein eigenes Studio mit dem Namen "Golden Closet" (Golden Closet Film / Studios). *Sein Sternzeichen ist Jungfrau *Jungkook hat die Angewohnheit die Nase zu rümpfen. *Wenn er aufgeregt ist klatscht er mit den Händen. *Jungkook ist das jüngste Mitglied von BTS (Maknae ) *Er hat eine Angewohnheit, viel zu schnüffeln, weil er Rhinitis hat. *Er wackelt oft mit den Fingern. *Jungkook liest gerne Comics *Jungkook hat ein Talent dafür jemanden zu imitieren, auch seine Bandmitglieder von BTS. *Wenn Jungkook Sorgen hat, dann geht er als erstes zu RM. Da RM als Erster auffällt, wenn etwas nicht Stimmt, dann gibt er ihm immer Ratschläge und versucht ihm zu helfen. *Manchmal hat Jungkook einen richtigen "zoming out" Gesichtsausdruck. *Er sammelt gerne Bluetooth-Lautsprecher. *Jungkook sagte während eines Live Chats zu den A.R.M.Ys dort: "보라 해" (Borahae, I purple you) und machte Herzchen mit seinen Händen. Danach sagt er: Purple Heart (lila Herz, purple = lila). Der Satz "I purple you" sowie die Farbe Lila selbst haben eine große Bedeutung und sind zu einem Markenzeichen von BTS / ARMY geworden. Lila wird als eine Farbe gesehen, die auf dauerhaftes Vertrauen, Liebe und Zuneigung hinweist. Dieser Satz zeigt, wie BTS ihre Liebe und ihr Vertrauen für ihre ARMYs zeigen. *Jungkook ist mit dem koreanischen Schauspieler Yeo Jin Goo befreundet *Sein ideales Date ist "nachts am Strand entlang spazieren gehen". *Er mag passende Sets. Er fühlt sich unwohl, wenn sein Oberteil und die Hose anders sind *Jungkook denkt, dass V und er sich am ähnlichsten sind *Jungkook trägt seine Haare am liebsten in der Farbe schwarz. *Er weinte auch schon, wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass er ein Lied nicht richtig bzw. gut sang. *Jungkook ist ein Perfektionist und sehr selbstkritisch und akribisch. *Sein Lieblings-Avenger ist Iron Man *Sein Solo-Song "Begin" ist ein Lied, das den anderen Mitgliedern gewidmet ist. Er erklärte, dass es in dem Song darum ging, wie seine Reise mit BTS im Alter von 15 Jahren (koreanisches Alter) begann, und er bedankte sich bei seinen Hyungs , dass sie ihm geholfen haben, die Person zu werden, die er heute ist. *Er hat eine kleine Narbe auf der linken Wange (Wegen eines Kampfes mit seinem älteren Bruder, der zuerst als Kind am Computer spielen wollte). *Ursprünglich sollte Jungkooks Künstlername Seagull sein. Er und die Mitglieder sowie Bang PD entschieden jedoch, dass sein richtiger Name für ihn am besten war. *Jungkook kann gut kochen *Er hört oft mit seinen Kopfhörern Musik *In Behind-the-Scenes des Kurzfilms 'Euphoria' erfährt man, dass Jungkook die Theorien von den ARMYs gerne liest. Besonders sehr komplizierte und detaillierte Theorien. *In einem Fansign enthüllte Jungkook, dass Gureum (Hund) ihn nicht mehr erkennt. Dies ist möglicherweise darauf zurückzuführen, dass Jungkook selten zu Hause in Busan ist und Gureum ihn deswegen nicht oft sieht. Gureum lebt bei Jungkooks Eltern. *Jungkook hat Mikrovophobie (Die Angst vor Mikrowellen). Er hat mehrmals bestätigt, dass er um sie herum vorsichtig ist und es vermeidet, in der Nähe zu sein und / oder sie zu benutzen, aus Angst, dass sie explodieren könnten. *Jungkook bekam den Spitznamen Golden Maknae von RM, weil er viele Talente hat. *Jungkooks Spotify Playlist heißt: „Jungkook: I am Listening to it Right Now “. *Er belegte den 1. Platz bei The Sexiest Man in the World 2018 *Jungkook belegte den 2. Platz bei The 100 Most Handsome Faces of 2018 *Er interessiert sich dafür Texte zu schreiben. Er möchte seine eigenen Songs kreieren und liest Bücher um seinen Wortschatz zu erweitern und zur Inspiration. *Jungkook möchte seine Emotionen in eine Geschichte verwandeln und diese dann als Lied hören. *Er mag emotionale Songs wie zum Beispiel leise Pop-Balladen, gerne mit Klavier oder Gitarren Sound. Wenn er aufgeregt ist bzw. aufgedreht sein möchte dann hört er laute Hip Hop Songs. *Jungkook möchte am liebsten für immer A.R.M.Ys Sänger sein. *Jungkook mag keine Zigaretten *Jungkook sagte auch wenn HYYH vorbei ist, dann bleiben ihm immer noch seine loving A.R.M.Ys. Und dass er bei diesen Fans dann sei. *Jungkook interessiert sich für Make-up und Schuhe. *Während eines Fanmeetings in Korea sagte Jungkook: "Und BTS ist immer bei A.R.M.Y, richtig?" *G.C.F oder auch Golden Closet Film ist eine Serie, die von Jungkook in seinem eigenen Studio gedreht, bearbeitet und inszeniert wurde. Die einzelnen Filme haben einen Travel-Vlog-Stil. G.C.F bei YouTube. *Jungkook sagte: "Immer, wenn wir mit einer Performance beginnen, nehme ich zuerst meine Ohrstöpsel raus, um die Jubelrufe der Fans zu hören. Das gibt mir Energie." *Jungkook half während des Konzertes BTS World Tour: Love Yourself in der Accorhotels Arena in Paris einem A.R.M.Y, der während des Auftritts in Ohnmacht fiel. Er holte eine Wasserflasche von der Bühne für den Fan und gab diese den Securities, die zuvor den ohnmächtig gewordenen Fan aus dem Publikum geholt hatten. *Jungkook möchte am liebsten Konzerte bis zu seinem Tod geben. *Jungkooks Tattoo Diskografie Jungkook: Solo-Songs: *2014: Working (일하는중) (Original Song "Yanghwa BRDG (양화대교)" von Zion.T,) *2014: SOFA (Original Song von Crush (크러쉬)) auf Soundcloud *2015: Lost Stars (Original Song von Adam Levine) auf Soundcloud *2015: Paper Hearts (Original Song von Tori Kelly) auf Soundcloud *2016: Nothing Like Us (Original Song von Justin Bieber) auf Soundcloud *2016: Begin (BTS Album: Wings) mit MV *2016: Purpose (Original Song von Justin Bieber) auf Soundcloud *2016: We Don't Talk Anymore (Original Song von Charlie Puth feat. Selena Gomez) *2016: If You (Original Song von Big Bang (빅뱅)) - Live *2016: Dear No One (Original Song von Tori Kelly) *2017: Beautiful (Original Song von Crush (크러쉬)) *2017: 2U (Original Song von David Guetta feat. Justin Bieber) auf Soundcloud *2017: Oh Holy Night (Original Song J Rabbit) auf Soundcloud *2018: Breathe (한숨) (Original Song von Lee Hi) *2018: Only Then (그때 헤어지면 돼) (Original Song von Roy Kim (로이킴)) auf Soundcloud *2018: Euphoria (BTS Album: ''Love Yourself: Answer) - ''(MV dazu ist: BTS 'Euphoria: Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder') *2018: All of my life (Original Song Park Won) *2019: Euphoria (DJ Swivel Forever Mix) - Remixed auf Soundcloud *2019: Ending Scene (이런 엔딩) (Original Song von IU (아이유)) auf Soundcloud *2019: Ending Scene Ver2 (이런 엔딩) (Original Song von IU (아이유)) auf Soundcloud *2019: Look at me (바라봐줘요) (Original Song von George (죠지)) auf @BTS_twt - Twitter *2019: Decalcomania auf @BTS_twt - Twitter *2020: Perhaps That Was Love (아마도 그건) (Original Song von George (죠지)) auf @BTS_twt - Twitter Sonstige Songs: * 2012: Waterfalls - mit RM * 2012: A Typical Trainee’s Christmas - mit Jin, Suga, RM, Jimin und V * 2013: 방탄소년들의 졸업 (Bangtan Graduation) mit - J-Hope und Jimin mit MV * 2013: Like A Star - mit RM (Original Song: "Like A Star" von J.Cole) - Soundcloud * 2013: Beautiful (Original Song: "Beautiful" von Mariah Carey feat. Miguel) mit J-Hope, Jimin und V * 2013: You're My (Original Song von Taeyang) mit Jin, Jimin und V * 2013: Perfect Christmas (zusammen mit Jo Kwon, Lim Jeong-hee, Joohee und RM) * 2014: Christmas Day (Original Song "Mistletoe" von Justin Bieber) mit Jimin auf Soundcloud * 2015: One Dream One Korea (Original Ver.) (zusammen mit Various Artist) (zu diesem Song gibt es auch ein Musikvideo) * 2015: Fools (Original Song von Troye Sivan) (zusammen mit RM) auf Soundcloud *2016: I Know (알아요) (zusammen mit RM) *2016: I'm In Love (Original Song von Ra.D (라디)) (zusammen mit Lady Jane) - Live *2016: I'm a Flying Butterfly - mit anderen K-Pop Idols die 20 Jahre alt sind (KBS Song Festival Live) *2017: We Don't Talk Anymore Pt.2 (Original Song von Charlie Puth feat. Selena Gomez) (zusammen mit Jimin) *2017: So Far Away (zusammen mit Suga und Jin) (der Song stammt von Sugas Mixtape Agust D) – Soundcloud *2018: We Don't Talk Anymore (Original Song von Charlie Puth feat. Selena Gomez) (zusammen mit Charlie Puth) - Live Galerie BTS - Jungkook 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013.jpg|BTS - Jungkook promoting 2 Cool 4 Skool - 2013 BTS - Jungkook O!RUL8,2_ - 2013.jpg|BTS - Jungkook promoting O!RUL8,2? - 2013 BTS - Jungkook Skool Luv Affair - 2014.JPG|BTS - Jungkook promoting Skool Luv Affair - 2014 BTS - Jungkook No More Dream - 2014.jpg|BTS - Jungkook promoting No More Dream - 2014 Mehr Bilder findet ihr hier: Jungkook (Jeon Jungkook) Galerie. :-) Kategorie:BTS Kategorie:BTS Mitglieder